Blog użytkownika:Adijanko/Top 10 dobrych pomysłów w TKW
Cześć. Na wstępie powiem, że wzoruje się na angielskiej BW. :P Bez zbędnego wstępu, zaczynamy. Pierwsza inwazja [[Plik:R511 Żołnierze Wandenreich.png|thumb|right|220px|''Do ataku!]] Pierwsza inwazja była nadzwyczaj dobra. Poznaliśmy dzięki niej antagonistów Tysiącletniej Krwawej Wojny, którzy z biegiem czasu zyskali u niektórych lepsze mniemanie (młody Bazz-B) czy gorsze (Mask, Yhwach). Inwazja ta była ciekawa i miała swoje momenty, jak np. śmierć Yama-jii, uaktywnione moce Quincy Ichigo. Skromny opis, bo na niego pomysłu nie miałem. Wspomnienia Isshina i Masaki [[Plik:R535 Isshin ratuje Masaki.png|thumb|right|220px|''Bohater]] Początkowo o ich małżeństwie nie wiedzieliśmy praktycznie nic. Nie wiedzieliśmy jak się poznali, kim byli przed poznaniem oraz kiedy się hajtnęli. Wiedzieliśmy tylko o śmierci nagiej kobiety Masaki. Do czasu. Ichigo, wkroczywszy w rolę terminatora (Kirito), musiał mieć nowy mieczyk. Wykuć się go nie dało, a dziwny Pan kazał mu w trymiga wrócić do domu. Zmęczony, bez pieniędzy przy życiu Ichigo wrócił do domu. Zauważył swojego ojca, który wyprawił niespodziewaną przebierankową imprezę miał na sobie strój Shinigami. Ten opowiedział mu o walce z Hollowem, zdradzie Aizena, poznaniu Masaki, zabiciu Hollowa, wejściu do ciała Masaki ( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°) i ostatecznym zniszczeniu Pustego. Po tej opowiastce Ichigo wrócił do Pana od mieczyków i stał się Kirito. Albo to Kirito stał się Ichigo. Albo obaj chcieli być jak Roronoa Zoro. Zanpakutō Ken-chana thumb|right|220px|''Idealny tasak do ciachania wrogów'' Każdy wie, jak to było z młodym i przystojnym człowiekiem demolką. Początkowo nie wiedział o imieniu swojego Zanpakutō. Po walce prosił, by ten podał mu swe imię. Głupi! Obok niego było jego Zanpakutō! Stało i się na niego patrzyło! Nie wiemy, czy dalej próbował poznać imię czy nie, ale i tak ciachał swych wrogów swoim mieczykiem. Po skończeniu pojedynku z Unohaną, który wygrał, usłyszał głos swojego Zanpakutō. Otworzył szeroko oczy, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się zapewne nieznane mu dotąd uczucie. Wiecie jakie? Zdziwienie. Potem gdzieś sobie był. Pewnie grał w lola i mnie wyzywał Przybył z hukiem niszcząc niewidzialne drzwi. Powiedział, że idzie się bić na pięści z Gremmym w klatce. Przed tym powiedział Isane, że Unohancia kaputnęła. Gdy piąta runda się zakończyła, a Zaraki wręcz leżał w narożniku, postanowił użyć chwytu niedozwolonego. Ogłuszył sędziego i uwolnił Shikai. Wygrał pojedynek zgarniając przy tym pieniążki kolejnego trupa na koncie. Potem się bił, dostał od Yachirci Bankai i przegrał. Słabiak. Chemik, którego poznać musicie! thumb|right|220px|''Hejka~'' Ten przemiły, chudy, zabójczy, trujący Quincy jest postacią, która była jedną z lepszych w tym arcu. Patyczkowaty Quincy chciał upodobnić się do Aizen-samy, więc postanowił mieć jeden spadający kosmyk włosów. Przefarbuje jeszcze włosy na brązowy, zgrubnie, przestanie tak dziwnie mówić i będzie idealną kopią Aizenusia. Wspominałem, że Urahara zepsuł Askinowi rękę? Nie? To przepraszam. Niech pozory Was nie zwiodą, bo ten Pan do bezpiecznych nie należy. Swoim intelektem i chemią pokonałby niejednego. Ale że akurat trafił na Uraharę... to co innego! Zmusił go do użycia Bankai, nie? To coś o nim świadczy. Zapomniałem wspomnieć, że lubi pić krew. Zboże, miecze, pędzel, woda i ubranka [[Plik:R516 Gwardia Królewska.png|thumb|right|220px|''To my!]] Tego składu chyba przedstawiać Wam nie muszę. Ale dla przypomnienia to zrobię. Po lewej Kirio, świetnie gotująca, Tenjirō, który jest w gorącej wodzie kąpany, Ichibē, mnich nadający nazwy, Senjumaru, która ubranka tworzyć lubi i Ōetsu, shinigami chcący zostać Anglikiem. Tak się ta wesoła paczka prezentuje. Każdy z nich, bez wyjątku, jest niebezpieczny, choć na takich nie wyglądają a szczególnie Ōetsu. Król Dusz [[Plik:R615_Król.png|thumb|right|220px|''Kartoflany nos]] Człowiek z kartoflanym nosem. Początkowo wspomniany przez Aizena albo Uraharę (nie pamiętam), a potem widzimy go na żywe oczy w mandze! On spłodził Yhwacha (dzięki, Królu!), więc to na niego spada wina za wojnę, która miała miejsce. :P Oprócz bycia Królem Dusz, jest także Królem Społeczności Dusz i filarem egzystencji musi w końcu jakoś zarabiać. Wraz z rodzinką uciekł do innego wymiaru kradnąc przy tym Gwardię Królewską, zostawiając Soul Society komnacie 46. A co mnie obchodzi Soul Society. Zrobiłem je i co z tego? Niech oni je bronią i się tym zajmują! Ja wyjeżdżam na wakacje. Potęga miłości thumb|right|220px|''Kupidyn'' Miłość, miłość, miłość. Czyż ona nie jest czasem brutalna piękna? Przekonał się o tym PePe Waccabrada, który teraz lata po świecie i strzela z łuku do ludzi (na policję z nim), żeby się w kimś zakochali. Oczywiście, nie chcąc zbyt mainstreamowym, przemalował się na kolor czarny. Bo przecież Kupidyn jest biały, nie? Teraz już nie. Ale chwila, chwila, chwila. Jak on zabrał pracę białemu kupidynowi zgłębił tajniki, aby zostać kupidynem? Tego nie wiemy i raczej się nie dowiemy. Podczas drugiej inwazji zakochał się bez wzajemności w Byakuyi, a że tego nie obchodzi miłość, strzelił do niego w łuku. Ale i to nie podziało. ;_; Pies-człowiek-wilk [[Plik:R556 ludzka forma Komamury.png|thumb|right|220px|''Ej, patrzcie! Zostałem człowiekiem!]] Sajin to pies, który wstydzi się swojego wyglądu. Żeby nikt nie wiedział jak wygląda, brał lekcję u Sui-Feng, która miała go nauczyć ruszać się szybko nie tracąc przy tym ciąży spożywczej swojego brzucha. Sajin trenował parkour kilka lat, lecz to nie pomogło, więc udał się do sklepu ''Grillowanko, którego właścicielem był Yamamoto. Ten nie dość, że sprzedał mu hełm (podobno, żeby kiełbaski nie spadały mu na głowę), zatrudnił go jako ochroniarza. I tak paradował w hełmie przeciw kiełbaskowym, aż tu nagle Kenpachi mu niszczy hełm. Nabrał odwagi i łaził się po mieście zagadując do kobiet Mięciutkie mam futerko. Chcesz mnie pogłaskać? Po śmierci Yama-jii stał się chuliganem, stłukł szybę, ukradł hełm i poszedł się bić z niewinną dziewczynką. Żeby dziewczynka mu nie nakopała do dupy, przemienił się w człowieka. Pobił ją, ale Bozia go przy tym pokarała zamieniając go w wilka. Designy thumb|right|220px|''Zimowe wdzianka zawsze były fajne'' Tite Kubo może się poszczycić dobrze narysowanymi postaciami. Jego kreska ewoluowała (jak Frieza), robiąc przy tym większy efekt "wow". Początkowe designy nie były najlepsze. Trójkątne podbródki nie były najlepszym pomysłem. Dalej kreska była bardziej żywa. W arcu z Aizenem nieraz uwiodła me oczy. Nie wiem jak to jest z Zaginionym Przedstawicielem Shinigami. Ale tutaj Tite przeszedł samego siebie. Te rysunki były po prostu cudowne. A designy stały na jeszcze większym poziomie. Warto tutaj przytoczyć wygląd Ichigo w Shikai, BG9 i Jugrama w kożuchu. Dobrzy ginęli thumb|right|220px|''Nad grobem martwego przyjaciela'' Bleach nie jest znany ze śmierci protagonistów. W Soul Society arc, Arrancar arc, Fullbring arc nikt z dobrych nie umiera. Co jest naprawdę głupie. Dopiero w Tysiącletniej Krwawej Wojnie dobrzy ginęli. Na początku mogą się tym poszczycić Hidetomo i jego kolega, ale nazwy zapomniałem. Chwilę potem ginie Yamamoto. Szok, niedowierzanie! Jak to możliwe? ~30 rozdziałów później ginie Unohana. Kolejna do kolekcji Kenpachiego. 70 rozdziałów potem umiera Król Dusz. Chwilę po jego śmierci, ginie Ukitake i Mimihagi. Ostatnią martwą osobą z protagonistów zostaje Nemu! Ginie ona w walce Mayuriego ze Złotą Rączką. No i to tyle! Jakie jest Wasze Top 10? Pragnę dodać, że to moje Top 10 i może się różnić od Waszego. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach